


The Kiss (Joshler)

by thesnapwasbrutal



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album), joshler - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Help, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnapwasbrutal/pseuds/thesnapwasbrutal
Summary: They were just friends. That's what he told himself.Just friends, nothing more.





	The Kiss (Joshler)

They were just friends. That's what he told himself.

All those subtle touches were Josh just being friendly, he was just being stupid and imagining something else. Those secret glances Tyler spotted were probably cause he had something on his face. Josh stuttering was odd, especially since he was confident around friends and strangers but only messed up around Tyler, but he figured that it must have been because Josh was uncomfortable since he was openly gay and Tyler never got his opinion on the matter.

Tyler came to a conclusion though. They were just friends, nothing more.

"Yo, Tyler, you okay?" Lauren said taking out one of her earbuds out of her ears, tapping his shoulder covered in a blue pastel jacket he found on sale. "You zoned out again."

Lauren was beautiful. Her long black locks were swept to one side giving her an edgy look she could easily pull off. She had multiple piercings on her lip and upper ears which she got with Tyler at the mall. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt and blue denim jeans with a black leather jacket stolen from her brother. She had a visible black tattoo of a sparrow on her neck, which would glow red in the dark since she got it done with transition ink. Lauren was easily the coolest person Tyler knew, and how he got to be her friend with his pastel clothing and light pink hair was a mystery.

It was a sunny day, and the two were sitting at the deserted food court, one of their favourite hang spots. It wasn't noisy, crowded or gross, and the plus side was that there was a park directly opposite it.

Tyler gave Lauren a hopeless shrug. The whole Josh thing was stressing him out and messing with his head. To make things worse... Tyler actually had a teeny tiny crush on him. Yes, he knows he's stupid since he knew Josh couldn't possibly return his feelings; you don't have to remind him.

"Lauren, what would you do... I-If you thought someone was hinting at something... but you're not sure if they mean it  _that way_?" Tyler asked, fiddling with his hands. He was seeking advice for once, instead of bottling up his feelings and eventually letting them explode.

"I mean, what I would do is just ask them, man." She said with a sigh. "It's gonna hurt for a little while if they reject you, I'm not gonna lie, but hey..." Lauren said ruffling his pink hair. "At least you get it out of the way."

Tyler gave her a small smile before letting it fade, casting his gaze back to his lap. What if he confessed his feelings to Josh, but he rejected him? Would Tyler be able to deal with the disappointment? Tyler was known for being emotionally unstable, so what if being rejected let him spiral into depression? And what if he asked and their whole friendship became awkward? Tyler wouldn't- couldn't jeopardize his friendship just because of a stupid crush and some assumptions.

"Hey..." Lauren said with placing her hand on his, interrupting his thoughts. She gave him a careful glance before continuing. "Just ask Josh, man... You gotta have the courage." She smiled as she saw the shock on Tyler's face. "We've been friends for like, what... eight years? I can tell."

"I-I..." Tyler stuttered with utter shock, his cheeks slowly turning a dark red. He couldn't believe this was happening.

_She knew._

"Wait- what? How Lauren?" Tyler asked with mild panic seeping into his voice. "How could you notice that? I-I wasn't obvious... was I?" He said running his hands through his hair.

"Calm down, dude." She said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a piece of gum, popping it in her mouth. She didn't bother offering Tyler one, knowing he hated sugars and sweets. "It's that whenever we hang around him and the gang, you suddenly disappear... as in you're no longer in conversations. You suddenly cut off and zone out. You're always looking at Dun with a confused frown on your face. It's like you've got constant diarrhea, dude." Lauren said, patting his back as she heard him give a breathy chuckle. "Not my best analogy... Anyway, you're lucky the rest of the guys haven't noticed." She said smiling at the last bit while looking at Tyler before a look of surprise flashed on her face.

"Shit, dude, don't look behind you."

Tyler, hearing those words immediately whipped around and red fluffy hair met his eyes.

Josh.

He was ordering something at one of the open stalls, and the light from the golden sun hit his face perfectly and made him look like an angel. Tyler quickly looked back at Lauren, wincing as he saw the dissatisfied look she shot him.

"Do you not understand English?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. Tyler ignored her comment as he was visibly freaking out.

"I would turn around if you go,  _shit, dude doesn't look behind you!_ " He whisper-shouted imitating Lauren, afraid that Josh was in earshot.

"Chill out, dude. At least he's not alone. He's with Bren." Lauren said staring at the two boys happily chatting away.

To his horror, Lauren waved to them, and they walked over to join their table. Tyler quickly ran his hand through his hair before Josh sat down next to him while Brendon sat next to Lauren.

"Hello, Laurie," Brendon greeted the black-haired girl with a devious smirk. He wouldn't stop teasing her about a girl in their English Lit class that Lauren liked, no matter how hard she tried to stop him.

"Bren, I swear if you mention Amy..." Lauren started, not needing to finish her sentence, Brendon fully knowing it was a threat.

"But... you two are so cute together!" Brendon squealed, mushing his cheeks together like a five year old. The two started playfully arguing, but it slowly faded into white noise with Tyler not paying attention.

"H-hi Tyler." Josh quietly greeted from beside Tyler. He was wearing a grey faded out Nasa long-sleeved shirt which Tyler had a replica since they both got it on the same day.

Tyler blushed, remembering their accidental trip to the Glenn Research Center. He was meant to take Brendon there for his birthday since they were both  _such_ a space nerds, but his family had other plans. Tyler wasn't going after he found out, but Brendon felt so bad, he insisted that he take Josh instead. He was hesitant at first, but it ended up being fun. Turns out that Josh was a bigger nerd than him. Tyler blushed at the memory the mere t-shirt made him remember.

"Hey, Josh," Tyler replied, looking down at his hands. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered he had painted his nails bright pink the previous day because Lauren dared him to, and he wasn't a coward.

"I-I like your nails," Josh said pointing to them with a smile on his face. "I once dyed my hair that colour."

"What? No way!" Tyler said, shocked. "Pictures, or it didn't happen." He demanded, watching with a small smile as Josh pulled his phone out. He quickly found a photo and handed his phone to Tyler who snatched it out of his grasp, gawking at pink haired Josh holding a gardening spade with dirt smeared on his forehead.

"This is sick, dude," He said looking back and forth between the picture and Josh. "C-can I scroll?" Tyler asked suddenly filled with curiosity, wanting to see more photos of him.

Josh hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Sure."

Tyler didn't hesitate to swipe his fingers, staring at photos of Josh who was smiling in every photo. His eyes blew wide as he stumbled upon a photo of Josh with blue hair, at a poolside. He was stepping out of the chlorine and it looked like he didn't know the photo was being taken. Tyler's mouth was partially open as he saw Josh's tattoo sleeve. He didn't know he had a tattoo since Josh usually wore long-sleeved shirts. Water dripped down his torso and arms, highlighting his defined muscles. His skin was sun-kissed and Tyler couldn't believe his eyes. His cheeks heated as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering south.

He quickly forced himself to swipe and continue looking at other pictures, trying his hardest to recompose himself. It was as if luck wasn't on his side because the next photo was of him still at the pool, but this time, Josh was posing for the camera. Tyler's face turned an ungodly shade of red as he shoved the phone back into Josh's hands muttering a meek "t-thank you."

He quickly glanced at Lauren wanting to pull her aside, but when he saw her walking to the park with Brendon, he decided not to be a bother. When he looked back at Josh a small smirk was plastered on his face after looking at his phone which made Tyler internally panic.

"Y-you okay?" Josh asked looking at the flushed boys face. "Do you have a fever?" He asked before placing his hand on Tyler's forehead, brushing his pink hair away. His face was full of worry as he got closer to the boy of interest. The two were close, almost too close for friends.

Tyler thought he couldn't get any redder, but he was wrong. He accidentally locked eyes with Josh but quickly darted them away. "Y-yes... I-I'm okay." Tyler said offering Josh a small lopsided smile. He almost whimpered when Josh removed his hand from his skin.

"Y-you never told me you had a sleeve!" Tyler whisper-shouted, slapping Josh on his upper arm. It was the redheads turn to offer Tyler a goofy grin, melting his heart without even knowing. "I thought you knew!"

"Show me~" Tyler whined with a pout, watching as Josh laughed at his childish behaviour.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Josh said pretending to be in deep thought.

"Come on, please Josh?" Tyler pleaded, giving Josh puppy eyes. He lit up when he saw Josh roll up his shirt sleeve. "Yay, show me, show me!"

Tyler let out a quiet gasp as he saw the various colours pigmenting Josh's skin. His playful attitude slowly faded away as he cast his gaze to his arm. It was the most amazing tattoo he had ever seen, and it beat Lauren's by a mile  _(sorry)_. The orange, brown, blue and green all worked together harmoniously to form a tree and a sunset.

Tyler's hand gravitated towards the image, and he quickly glanced at a rather quiet Josh as if asking for permission to touch. Seeing a small nod, Tyler lightly grazed the warm, soft, colourful skin, tracing the tree and all its narrow extending branches. The light touch sent shivers down Josh's body, shivers that made his body tremble as he watched Tyler run his hands over him. Tyler slowly increased pressure while moving onto each colour, admiring the shading and detail. He let out a small sigh of disappointment as his hand moved upwards as he reached the very end of the tattoo. He had no excuse to touch Josh now.

Tyler slowly looked up at the redhead staring into his soul as he quietly muttered, "It's beautiful." He said shyly looking down at the ground. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The pink-head took a deep, shaky breath dropping his hand but gasped silently when Josh cupped his face in his palm, carefully tilting his face up. He felt his face heat up as he looked back up to see Josh staring at him. "You have no idea how much that means to me..." Josh said caressing the back of Tyler's hand. He now realised how in close proximity they were.

"C-can I do something crazy?" He asked staring into Tyler's eyes with a hopeful look. Tyler nodded, too flustered to think of any words to say.

Tyler watched bewildered as he saw Josh leaning into him as he glanced at his lips, feeling his breath fanning against his face. He stopped for a moment, looking deep into Tyler's eyes.

_Was this happening? Was Josh going to kiss him? Wouldn't their friendship be tarnished to pieces?_

Every worry in Tyler's mind disappeared as he felt a pair of soft lips meet his own. Josh kissed him slowly, savoring the moment of their lips melding together perfectly. He took a while to register what was happening with his eyes blown wide. His world flipped upside down as he finally accepted that Josh was kissing him, so he kissed Josh back softly.

Their bodies melted into each other, with their veins throbbing and their hearts pounding. Something in Tyler exploded, setting a new emotion alight as he slowly moved his hands to Josh's hair, gripping his red locks and gently pulling him closer. The redhead nipped on the pastel boy's bottom lip making him gasp, so he took the chance to invade his mouth with his tongue. Tyler had dreamt up this moment before, but he never thought it would be like this. It was better than he imagined. His body was on fire as he let Josh completely ravish him, silently moaning into his mouth. The two were close, but Tyler wanted to be closer.

As if reading his mind, Josh pulled away for a moment, making Tyler whine, but he moved the younger to straddle his hips and hastily resumed their sensual act. Tyler blushed at the new position, but embraced it, running his hands over Josh's neck and resting them in his hair. He forgot everything as the only thing he can think about the boy in front of him. The feeling was extraordinary, and he couldn't help but think he could get used to this. He could get used to the scent of Josh, the feeling that nothing exists except themselves.

Feeling Josh lightly suck his tongue, Tyler moaned into the kiss while accidentally rolling his hips down. A deep throaty moan came from Josh as he rolled his hips upwards, making the pastel boy moan louder. The soft kiss they shared had evolved into a steamy make out, gentle but demanding at the same time.

Tyler pulled away for air, taking time to stare at the brown mocha pools that were Josh's eyes. His hair was a mess and his eyes were dilated, and Tyler couldn't help the red that flooded his face when he realized that he did that.

"I-I like you, Josh." He confessed, looking at the redhead's features, fearing a negative reaction.

"I know." The boy under him replied with a smile. "The feeling happens to be mutual." He said before crashing his lips back onto Tyler's and continued their previous act with twice as much passion.

The two stopped all action when they heard a cough and giggle behind them. Tyler squeaked, quickly separating and jumping off Josh already red as a tomato, and Josh tried to comb back his hair with his fingers. It was useless though, their lips were swollen and their clothes were crumpled– clear evidence of their rendezvous. Tyler sat back down, looking at the two smiling friends.

"Tyler!" Lauren squealed, running over to him and giving him a great big hug. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" She said laughing as Tyler got even redder. He couldn't respond with words and only replied by covering his face with his hands.

"Stop that, you're cute when you blush," She said, laughing when she heard Tyler make a small annoyed sound in protest. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked turning to Josh, who flushed red at the question.

"Brendon!!! Look!!!" Lauren squealed with delight as she ran over to him, letting go of Tyler, jumping up and down with Brendon, who joined in. "He's blushing! It's happening!"

"I'm so happy, I could die!" Brendon exclaimed, squealing along with Lauren.

"Same!" She agreed. The two of them looked like absolute lunatics shouting and jumping about while Tyler glanced at a blushing Josh. He had never seen Josh blush before, and the sight was beautiful. He wished he had seen it before.

Suddenly the redhead stood and held out his hand to Tyler with a soft smile.

"Y-you want to get out of here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That happened. Visit my wattpad @thesnapwasbrutal


End file.
